Division
by DreamingXxx
Summary: Everything was perfect in Shellview Town. Well, on the surface, it was. At first glance, the class division wasn't at all obvious… but the closer you looked, the more prominent it got. Hatred had been brewed for years by the division, and the youth were starting to get fed up with their parents' prejudice. The question was: what were they going to do about it? Slash & het.
1. Prologue

**This is a re-write of Revelations. I've decided that it wasn't my best, and I wanted to make it better.**

**This fic contains both het and slash pairings - so if you don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own McFly... it's unfortunate, I know.**

* * *

Everything was perfect in Shellview Town. Well, on the surface, it was. At first glance, the class division wasn't at all obvious… but the closer you looked, the more prominent it got. Greenwood Terrace was the fault line of the town; the end of the rich and the beginning of the poor. On one side, large houses with ostentatious drives and décor lined up neatly, trying to get one up on their neighbours – lawns tidy, windows regularly cleaned... The other side showed neat houses that made the best of what they had. Sure, their houses were tidy, well-kept and pretty, but not in comparison to the upper-class housing on the other side. No, they looked timid and worthless.

Of course, with a division like that in class and wealth, there were bound to be issues. The adults were always giving looks and making snide comments. Not really sparking a feud… but enough to create bad feeling… enough to cause strain and tension. Of course, like in any other conflict and such, the youth were the ones making a stand... causing an uproar. Ever since they started school, the children had formed little groups within their class. They all argued, every single group, but when it came down to it – they stuck up for their fellow class members. The division might have been blurred, but it was most certainly there.

Of course, growing up the enmity stayed, and there were leaders that were elected silently. The Judd family being the wealthiest family in Shellview and surrounding towns were automatically in charge and the Jones family on the poor side since they had the biggest hatred towards the Judds. The leaders, Christopher and Alan, were sworn enemies, both living across the road to one another on Greenwood Terrace, and the tension was high. They never ever crossed the road for anything. They both - although unofficially, had their second in commands; the Daniels family were the Judd's, Marigold Daniels and her husband Edmund being firm supporters of the aristocratic Judd. The Jones' were the Fletchers - Thomas Fletcher had a good chance of joining the ranks of the wealthy when he left school and got a scholarship at a well-respected university. He declined on the news that his sister was taken unwell, and he stayed in Shellview, with his best friend, Alan. His sister's illness started an all new bitterness within him, as Dr Judd, Christopher's father, treated her horribly at the hospital, almost resulting in her death.

Well, it was bound to be one day where this hatred blew up. Christopher, Marigold, Alan and Thomas all had children, as well as the others in the town. And as they grew too old to fight as often, their children took over, children who had grown to be brainwashed by this resentment, by the division. They had become accustomed to the thought that they had to, by all means, hate the other side's guts. But also, after a fight has been going for so long, people will want to rebel. Want to be different. Want to break away from the crowd. You get changes. And in this town, everything changed.

And not a lot of people thought it was for the best.

* * *

**If you read it, review, even if you don't like it - I can take constructive criticism, just don't berate me or I will turn the sass on.**


	2. The Beginning

**I know this isn't the clearest fic as of right now, but hopefully it'll make sense later on :) I know there are a lot of characters, but they all have a part to play.**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

I guess you could say, all in all, except for the very obvious division of classes, Shellview High was a normal high school. It was full of cliques; sluts, nerds, populars, slackers, footballers etc. Danny Jones' job was to make sure that everything was running smoothly at his side, and also, to control the rivalry between his side and Judd's. I guess it was right to say that Danny had a stressful job, and it was. Ever since his father was taken ill, he'd been acutely aware of that fact that he was distancing himself from his best friends. He felt like if he was closer to them, and more aware of them, that everything that eventually unfolded wouldn't have happened. He felt like he could've prevented the outcome.

It all started on that one day in September; the beginning of a new school year. Dougie and Mina were having an intense discussion about the meaning of life, where Mina did the majority of the talking and Dougie nodded along, taking in every word like he did always. He was like a little puppy following her around, loyal; it was something everyone found amusing, but to him it was how it worked – after all, Mina was no ordinary girlfriend. Gina was looking at her new timetable, trying to memorize it – she did it every year, and always failed, and only managed to remember what class was when on the last day – it didn't stop her from trying, though. Tom – or Junior, as he was often called due to the fact he was named after his father, was stood next to her, his mind, on the other hand, was far from his beloved redhead. Danny entered the scene, his thoughts clouded with worries surrounding the matter of his father's condition. He wasn't doing too well. His brain tumour was slowly eating his brain, and whatever the doctors were doing wasn't much help. His father was a fighter, though; the nurses kept assuring Danny that he'd pull through. Danny didn't believe them – not about the fact that his father was a fighter, Danny _knew_ he was; but he didn't believe that he was doing a good job at it in this case. His father looked worse every time Danny visited him, and the night before he looked like he'd cross the line separating life and death at any second.

Tom was pulled back down to earth again as he registered the look on Danny's face. He gave his friend a short, one-armed hug, knowing what Danny was thinking about.

"How is he?" Tom asked. He was worried about his Uncle Alan. The two families were practically one, after all, and he looked at Danny as nothing less of a brother. He'd known him forever.

"Bad." Was the answer the brunette gave him, not wanting to get into it. Tom sighed, and stayed silent. He knew Danny well enough that trying to give him hope was useless. Gina looked up from her timetable and hugged Danny – she was always the one to go to with problems, and had a heart of gold. It was the main thing that attracted Tom to her – her outright determination for everyone to be happy – no matter what class, was admirable, and her bubbly personality was contagious.

"Anytime, you want to talk, I'm here ok?" she said softly. Danny nodded. Tom smiled at his loveable girlfriend.

"Any luck memorizing that time table this year?" he asked her, hugging her from behind, glancing at the sheet of paper in her hand, noting that they had Maths and English together.

"Nope." She sighed.

"Guys! Mina is denying that _I_ was for once, in the right and she in the wrong. Tell her that she is wrong!" Dougie pouted. That couple was something of an enigma. Dougie was childish, lazy, and laid-back and didn't do well in school – Mina was the opposite; mature, a hard worker, determined and was already planning a business she wanted to start. They somehow clicked, though, and Dougie was completely and utterly smitten.

"You were too in the wrong! _You_ said that-"

"Ok, ok, how about we all calm down and go to our lessons." Danny interrupted what was sure to be a lover's quarrel to beat all lovers' quarrels, because when Dougie and Mina argued, it was like a civil war… because despite the fact that Dougie was lazy and usually avoided all forms of conflict, when he was determined he was right, he would go to all kinds of lengths to prove that he was.

The group of five all headed towards their first lessons of the day, passing a very prominent group of four.

* * *

Harry Judd was nervous. This was a foreign experience for the usually confident individual. His palms were sweaty and he tried to dry them on his trousers, but to no avail. Why was the confident Judd nervous? He was nervous, and to some extent, anxious for the arrival of his best friend, Stephen Harries. But what they wouldn't admit to a single living soul was that they were more than just best friends; Stephen and Harry spent nearly every day of summer together, and Harry had no idea why he was nervous now. The answer dawned on him, though; it was because it would be the first time they would be in public, and have to hide their feelings to more than just their parents and Enid and Dionne. Although keeping things from Dionne was near impossible.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear – or she, in this case. Dionne came strolling up to Harry, with a sly smile on her face, and a glint in her wide brown eyes. He sighed, trying to behave as normally as possible.

"What have you done now?" he asked the blonde.

"Oh, nothing." She said with false innocence.

"Sure, I believe that." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. He leant against his locker, and watched as the students passed, scanning them for Stephen.

"Looking for anyone particular?" Dionne asked, still feigning ignorance, leaning against the locker next to his. Of course, she knew _everything_, always, without fail. No matter what she always found ways to gather information on people to use as ammunition against them. Harry felt rather ill at the realisation, but tried not to let it show.

"Have you seen Stephen and Enid yet?" Harry asked nonchalantly, struggling to remember mentioning their small friend.

"Enid should be here. I don't know about Stephen." Dionne smirked at Harry's eagerness. Sure, he could've fooled anyone, seeing that he kept his cool so well – but not her. Not the professional observer.

After a few minutes, a small frame bounced up to them.

"Hello, cousin." Dionne greeted her.

"Hello, Enid." Harry smiled, slightly disappointed that it wasn't a tall dark male that arrived them. But he didn't have to be disappointed for long, because he came strolling up to them from behind Enid.

"Hello, Stephen." Dionne said in a bright tone. Harry examined him, and swallowed, hard. Stephen's dark hair was slicked back, and he wore the fitted school uniform with pride. Where the school uniform usually was the most unflattering thing ever, Stephen made it look like the latest designer fashion. Harry struggled to remain unreadable.

"You wouldn't believe it. My chauffer was late! I keep telling father to fire the useless imbecile, but no. Father says that all the best chauffeurs are taken, and we will have to make do, for now. I refuse to put up with it any longer!" Stephen huffed.

"My father hires from a reliable company, would you care for their number?" Enid asked him.

"I would greatly."

"Oh, look, the rats." Dionne pointed out the group of five that were their greatest rivals as they passed. Her eyes lingered on one male form in particular, and she felt a twinge of disgust at herself, and something else.

"Is Jones dead yet?" Stephen asked Harry, referring to the elder rival they had.

"Unfortunately not, but his form is deteriorating rapidly." Harry informed them.

"So is he dying?" Enid asked, always needing extra support in analysing these things.

"Yes," Dionne sighed at her intellectual impediment.

"We should attend class. I would hate the poor to beat us in intellect – although, that would take a while. My father has hired me a private tutor in all subjects but Maths. I don't need a tutor with that – seeing as I am well ahead as it is." Stephen said; modesty wasn't his forte.

"Modest as always." Dionne smiled sweetly at him.

"Please, no need for modesty. Modesty is for the poor – although what they have to be modest for, I've no idea." Stephen said, aloof.

"Yes, yes. What do you all have now?" Harry asked his friends.

"I have Catering. Why bother, I do not know, as I have a cook." Enid examined her freshly manicured nails.

"Maths." Dionne answered.

"As have I." Harry told her; a bit disappointed that he had to share the class with her because he knew he'd be cornered.

"Well, I have Physics. I shall see you all at break time." Stephen said, and they all nodded, and departed.

* * *

Dougie sat hunched back in his seat. He was the only one of his friends in his Maths class. He despised maths, not seeing the point of it – after all, he owned a blooming calculator, and when in his life would trig be useful he didn't know. His mood worsened as he saw none other than Harry Judd and the Queen Bee, Dionne Daniels enter the classroom - just his fucking luck. He closed his eyes a little and counted to ten, a trick his mother taught him to do whenever he felt angry or overwhelmed, and just the sight of the two of them was enough to make him want to punch a wall.

He realised the only place for them to sit was in front of him and he cursed in his head. He would have to spend all year with two of the worst rich people sitting in front of him – and he was going to have to deal with him alone. Luckily, they didn't say anything when they sat down, but once they sat down, Queen Bee had plenty to say to Judd, and plenty to say that interested Dougie…

"So, Harry, how was your summer? We hardly saw each other!" Dionne smiled 'sweetly' at her companion.

"No, and I regret that." Harry said dryly. Dougie was intrigued – there was trouble in paradise.

"Well, I'm starting to feel like you don't appreciate my company." Dionne said with mock hurt.

"I don't when you're being like this." Harry murmured.

"Look, Judd, I know what you've been doing, what you and _Stephen_, have been doing and you know it; let's leave it at that, shall we." Dionne smirked. Harry didn't get a chance to answer her as the class began; leaving Dougie to wonder what the hell Harry Judd and Stephen Harries had been doing to make gossip/blackmail queen, Dionne Daniels' day, and why he suddenly was bright red.


	3. Suspicions

**A bit of a warning about this story, it's confusing, and even though all will be revealed in the future, you could probably work some things out if you read between the lines...**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

Dougie quickly left the maths classroom and headed off towards his next lesson, English, which he knew he shared with Danny. He entered the classroom and groaned when he noticed Stephen Harries was also in the room. Dougie sat next to Danny in a mood since out of all of the enemy clan, Dougie despised Stephen Harries the most, seeing as Stephen was by far the most arrogant and 'important'. It didn't help that Stephen's father was Dougie's mother's boss, and Dougie's mother came home every night complaining about her pay and how Mr Harries treated her like dirt.

"Y'alright mate?" Dougie asked Danny who was staring into space. Danny snapped out of it on the sound of Dougie's voice, he hadn't even noticed the blonde taking the seat next to him.

"Yeah, yeah… just thinking." Danny mumbled. Dougie sighed and put his arm around the guy.

"Everything will turn out fine. Just you wait and see." Dougie said comfortingly. "Now do you want some gossip on your nemesis or what?"

Danny smirked, "You're hanging out around Mina too much, and you're starting to behave like a girl. Now get off me!" Danny shoved Dougie's arm off him, smiling. Dougie always managed to lift people's spirits. It was a gift.

"Yeah, well, apparently there's trouble over at paradise. Harry Judd and Dionne Daniels were sitting in front of me in Maths, and Daniels was teasing Judd about something she's got on him and Harries and he's not happy about it. He's been avoiding her all summer." Dougie recited what he knew to his leader.

Danny frowned, "That's interesting… aren't them two like…_ betrothed _or something?"

Dougie briefly wondered how Danny knew the meaning of betrothed, but decided against voicing this and instead just answering Danny's question. "God knows. Their lot are weird like that." Dougie shrugged as the lesson started.

Stephen couldn't concentrate at all during the lesson though. His eyes were glued on the two that were his inferior in every way, in an expression that was unreadable to those who didn't know him. He looked at them… perplexed. He was… intrigued, how two people could be so relaxed around each other, and laugh together at each other's expenses. He didn't even have that with Harry, the guy he's been secretly seeing all summer… a boy who knew him on a deeper level than anyone else. He mentally shook his head. They were displaying emotions, something his kind shouldn't do.

The bell rang, and Stephen was relieved it was break time. He quickly packed up his things and rushed out of the classroom, hoping to find Harry before the girls found them. He wanted a few moments alone with his secret boyfriend – and what was wrong with that? Except that the fact that if anyone found out they'd be disowned by their families and the whole rich side and alienated forever. He managed to find Harry quickly, and was suddenly disappointed that he couldn't kiss him, hold him… even hold his hand now that they were in public. Harry smiled at him, and leant in to whisper in Stephen's ear.

"Dionne knows." Was all he said, and Stephen felt a burst of panic at those two words.

"What?" Stephen struggled to keep his emotions hidden, like the proper custom. Anger and shock rushed through him. "How?"

"I don't know, but she does. She gave me a knowing look this morning, and another one when you arrived. In Maths she hinted that she hadn't seen me all summer and that she knew what I've been doing." Harry said quietly.

"Damn." Stephen cursed. Dionne couldn't say anything to anyone or they would be ruined.

"And Dougie Poynter was sat behind us in Maths and most probably heard our little exchange. Knowing them, they'll be so curious they'll try and find out." Harry said bitterly.

"Ugh, Poynter. He and Jones were in my English class just now. Playing like six-year-old children." Stephen spat, although he didn't mean it at all. As a matter of fact, was envious. He always had to conceal his emotions and be proper, and he detested it.

The girls reached the scene, Dionne still smirking, even though the two boys were at an appropriate distance apart and looked nowhere near 'loved-up'. But she knew, just like she knew everything about everyone else. It was something she was notorious for, and there was a reason she was nicknamed The Blackmail Queen.

"That Mina Suarez is insufferable. Always with her hand up asking questions and giving answers that are beyond the syllabus. Why is it that she feels the need to prove herself and show her intellect?" Enid grumbled.

"Because she has nothing else to show off." Stephen smirked.

"Oh, can we not talk about them? I would very much like to spend my time in the sun whenever I can whilst it has graced us with its presence." Dionne said.

"Agreed." I said, and we all went outside.

* * *

Gina skipped down the hallways towards her friends, feeling pleased with herself for remembering what she had after her first lesson and not getting lost or confused. She practically jumped into Tom's arms with glee.

"Tom I didn't get lost!" she grinned at him proudly.

"Well done, babe!" he smiled and kissed her gently, setting her back down on her feet.

"Where are Dougie and Danny?" Gina asked Tom and Mina.

"Probably still in class. They're incredibly slow movers." Mina rolled her eyes.

And on the word, the two boys appeared on the other end of the corridor and made their way to the group. They were deep in discussion (well, Danny did most of the talking, Dougie just nodded like he always did in these circumstances) and when they arrived the group, they all started at them expectantly.

"Dougie heard something interesting in Maths first lesson." Danny announced. Dougie nodded and relayed what he had overheard.

"That… that is really strange." Murmured Tom, after all, Dionne always had something on someone, but would never use it against her own clan.

"That could merely be a dispute between two friends. It's probably nothing serious and just Queen Bee being melodramatic." Mina shrugged it off.

"You didn't see it, Mi, Judd looked like he'd seen a ghost. I think he's hiding something bad." Dougie said, attaching himself to Mina like always. His arm around her waist securely like it had been for God knows how long.

"But anyway, I was thinking that from today onwards, we keep an even closer eye at that group. Find out what the hell is up with them. And if you see anything suspicious or hear anything, you come straight to me. No hiding things, no matter how small the matter is. You hear me?" Danny used his authority on them.

The group all nodded. Why would they ever keep something from their leader, and more importantly, their best friend? Besides, it wasn't like they cared about anyone from that group. They were all enemies, and they planned to keep it that way.

* * *

Later that day, Stephen and Harry were at Harry's house, relieved to finally be able to touch each other, kiss each other. They spoke softly without any worry, and revelled in their moment. Harry's parents were both at work until six after all, which meant their time was short.

Although Stephen did worry. Because a certain brunette had been on his mind since English, and he really, really shouldn't be; because, not only he in a relationship with Harry but this brunette was his sworn enemy. He pictured his dazzling smile, his curly hair, and his freckles-

But Stephen was quickly dragged away from his illegal thoughts by Harry kissing his neck. No, Stephen wasn't captivated by that brunette; he had his own amazing brunette already, who really knew what turned him on. Stephen let himself be pushed down on Harry's bed, and pulled Harry's face from his neck and kissed him on the lips passionately, feeling the thrill that came with knowing that this was so wrong, yet so right.

* * *

Dionne listened to Enid's complaints half-heartedly. She loved her cousin, she really did, but her mind was preoccupied with thoughts about her secret temptation, and she was disgusted at herself for not being able to stop herself from thinking about him. She had secretly found him attractive for five years! Yes, _five years._ For five years she let her eyes linger on his form for more than necessary, for five years she dreamed wistfully that he wasn't poor. For five years she had grown to envy anyone who was close to him, especially his girlfriend whom she despised with everything she had.

She knew she was hypocritical, really, threatening to reveal Harry and Stephen's secret, banned relationship when she yearned for the same. She wasn't sure which was worse in the eyes of the elders, though; a homosexual relationship, or a relationship with the enemy. They were against both so certainly.

She'll admit, when she saw Harry and Stephen snogging that one time when she arrived the Judd house uninvited – meaning she broke in, she was shocked, disgusted, angry… and then she felt the weirdest sensation she had ever felt. She was happy for them. She, Dionne Daniels, bitch of the century; was happy for them. But straight after, she felt the most powerful emotion of all: envy. She knew she'd never find that, because the one boy she had feelings for hated her, and was the enemy.

Enid's rambling and ranting ended, and Dionne suddenly forced herself to concentrate on her cousin. Enid suddenly announced that she wanted to go to the beach, even though there was nearly no point seeing as the tide was about to go in. Rolling her eyes, Dionne agreed to go, knowing that if her answer was no that she would have to deal with whinging for hours. They packed their things and headed off to the Shellview beach.

* * *

"Oh! Tom sing me that song you wrote for me again!" Gina grinned at her boyfriend who she completely adored.

"But my guitar isn't with me!" Tom laughed at her eagerness. They sat on the sand on Shellview beach. They had decided to watch the sunset together.

"You can still sing!" Gina rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll sing." Tom smiled and started singing the song he wrote especially for his favourite girl; All About You.

When he finished, he kissed Gina lightly on the nose, causing her to giggle.

"I love you Tom." She snuggled against him.

"I love you too, babe." Tom kissed her on the head.

It was only then that Tom noticed two girls walking onto the beach, but he recognized them instantly; Dionne Daniels and her evil cousin Enid Birling. Tom and Dionne made eye contact awkwardly then looked away as quickly as possible. Tom still hadn't forgotten the accusations made that they were, in fact, siblings, and as much as he liked to deny it – it was obvious that the two looked strikingly similar, and neither looked like their fathers.

Dionne listened to Enid's incomprehensible ramblings half-heartedly as she sneaked glances at Tom and Gina. She envied them. She wanted something to fill her cold heart.


	4. Betrayal

**This chapter is short compared to the others, sorry.**

**I should update this more often...**

**Don't own McFly**

* * *

**Betrayal**

Stephen felt lighter the passing days, having shared his burden with someone else. Whenever he saw Gina, he felt like she understood him more than anyone else, but she was always with someone else from _that_ group, and that made him feel weary. After all, Gina wasn't too bright; she could let something slip by accident. But yet, he still talked to her if the two were ever alone, because he finally found someone to let off steam to.

Weeks passed, and Stephen and Harry's relationship was blossoming and whenever he saw the boy his heart lifted. It was a secret though, something fiercely hidden from everyone, well, except from Dionne Daniels the All Knowing. Stephen kept his attraction for a certain curly haired brunette even more of a secret, though – and ignored everything he felt for the boy. Dionne didn't even have a clue about it.

But Dionne had been a bit out of it lately, focusing on her attraction to someone else from _that_ group. She had noticed something, though – that her object of affection and his girlfriend were starting to get distant, and she delighted over the fact, even though there was no hope of her being with him.

She was practically betrothed to Harry though, someone who was in love with another boy.

* * *

Mina was looking for her boyfriend. She and Dougie hadn't been spending nearly as much time with each other as they used to. They used to be with each other 24/7, now they only saw each other once or twice a day, and it worried her.

She found him talking to Tom, and she immediately attached herself to him, and melted as he smiled down at her.

"Hey Mi." he kissed her nose gently, making her giggle.

"Hey, I miss you, we haven't been around each other so much lately." She shared her worries with him.

"I know; it's just that we're doing different subjects. I promise, though, that tonight is just going to be you and me, ok."

And Mina immediately felt happier. Tom rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'possessive freaks' and sighed.

"I'm gonna go look for Gina."

It was lunch time at the school, and most of the students were still eating, but their year had had lunch early, seeing as pupils from the primary schools were there for a visit and the place was rather packed.

Mina and Dougie headed off in the opposite direction to him, feeling like they should have a walk with just the two of them.

Dougie had a secret though. He had overheard something he really shouldn't. He had overheard Gina talk to Stephen, and he knew Stephen's secret. He knew Stephen and Harry's secret. And he weirdly felt a need to keep it to himself, when usually; he'd tell his other half every single thing.

So that's why, when he overheard two voices he recognized drift from the other end of the corridor, he felt an urge to turn away, and to keep Mina from it. But Mina was stubborn, she wanted to continue the way they were going, and Dougie couldn't stop her, and when they stumbled across Gina and Stephen, he winced, knowing she would flip.

"What on earth is this?!" she shouted. Gina looked at her in pure panic, and stuttered.

"U-Uh, w-well… y-you…" she gave up, looking up at Stephen hopelessly. Dougie immediately stepped in.

"Gina's just helping Harries with a problem." Dougie told his girlfriend calmly.

"You told him?!" Stephen glared at Gina, who stood there helplessly.

"No, she didn't. I overheard you the other day." Dougie explained.

"And you didn't _say_ anything?!" Mina looked wildly at her boyfriend.

"No, because it was none of my business." Dougie defended himself.

"When it's them, it's_ all_ of our businesses." She snapped she then turned to Gina, "How could you associate with them? How could you betray us like that?!"

"I am not betraying anyone!" Gina, who was usually sweet and kind and never raised her voice suddenly snapped, "I'm just helping someone who needs an ear to talk to."

"Well he can talk to his friends!" Mina snapped back.

"Or maybe _we_ can just ignore this ever happened and move on because it's something stupid to get angry over!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Mina looked at him outraged.

"No, I j-"

"Because let me tell you, Mr Poynter, that if anyone should be called stupid here, it's you. After all, you barely pass any subject!" she said snidely, and that cut Dougie right in the heart. She _knew_ he hated being called stupid. She _knew_ he underestimated himself and lacked confidence in his abilities. She _knew_ that he felt inferior to her because of her intelligence. And she used it to her own advantage against him, and that was something he wouldn't forget.

Her face fell as she realised what she did and the hurt and betrayal that was etched on his face registered in her mind, and she immediately regretted her own words.

"No… no, Dougie. I didn't mean it like that." She shook her head, feeling panic rise in her throat. What had she done?

"Forget it. We're through." Dougie shook his head at her and walked away, leaving Mina feeling the guiltiest she had ever felt.

What no one there had realised was, Dionne Daniels was there, in the shadows, to witness it all, and she smiled cruelly at Mina's broken face. Everything was working to her advantage, and now it was time to make her appearance.

"What's going on here?" she said, casually making herself known to the people there.

"Dionne!" Stephen looked at her, instantly feeling dread, "You know everything, don't you? Why bother asking when we know you do?"

"Why talk to the poor when you have me?" she blinked at him.

"My point." Mina muttered bitterly.

Dionne looked at her disgustedly, "Shouldn't you go after your boy- sorry, _ex_? If you loved him so much, surely letting him go would be… _devastating_."

"You know nothing about letting someone go. You've never had to go through it." Mina snapped.

"And you know nothing about me. Why don't we leave it at that?" Dionne smiled _sweetly_.

Then the bell rang, breaking the sudden tension in the room.

"Oh, Maths, which I share with Poynter – I look forward to revelling in his grief." Dionne said before skipping off.

* * *

Dougie was sat, sunken down in his seat when he saw the familiar blonde enter the room and sit in her seat that was in front of his. Perfect – he thought, she would make his day even worse than it already was. But she surprised him, turning to face him with a genuine apologetic look on her face.

"I overheard the… break up. She was a bitch to say what she did to you." She said quietly so that no one would hear.

"Thanks." Dougie blinked in surprise. Dionne was about to say something else, but Harry entered the room. She bit her lip and turned to look forward, leaving Dougie to look at the back of her head, curious as to what ulterior-motive she must have.

What Dougie didn't know was that Dionne had no higher goals when it came to him. She had just let her feelings control her for once.


End file.
